


The first verse of Sophia the First theme song but it is Harry Potter parodies

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LMAO, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: credit to the tik toker that made the pictures
Kudos: 2





	1. greyback the first

I was a boy in the UK doing alright 

Then I became a monster overnight

Now I gotta figure out how to make a pack

So much to bite and kill!


	2. Voldy the first

I was a boy in an orphanage doing alright

And I became a killer overnight

Now I gotta figure out how to take over

The Ministry of Magic!!


	3. Umbridge the first

I was a bitch in the Wizarding World

Ugly, toad like and a cold soul

Went to Hogwarts, decrees, kids obey the rules

So curses I shoot


	4. Luna the first

I was a girl in Hogwarts doing alright

For students I'm a weirdo and I might

Have been abtucted by a bad dude

I think it was kinda rude


	5. Hermione the first

I was a girl in London doing alright

I go to school and there I fight

Cos here's this bad guy killing around

Horcruxes to be found


	6. Moody the first

I was an Auror in MoM

Catching dark wizards, life as hell

A bit paranoia, a bit savage

Locked in my own luggage


	7. Arthur the first

I was a blood traitor from the start

A lot of kids, love Muggle stuff

Bitten by a snake, spent time in Mungo's

Heard lots of goo-goos


	8. Dobby the first

I was a house elf punishing himself

Then I became Harry Potter's "best friend"

I was stabbed with a dagger and I died

I know yalls cried


End file.
